Sugar & Ed Don't Mix
by tsukiflower
Summary: Edward gets sugar high, a horror for Alphonse, what's going to happen now? With Extras chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I was going to make this a short story, but it grew and grew into so much more...So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...there I'm safe...**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were staying at a room in the Central military building. They tried to pass the time but found themselves finally out of ideas.

"Dammit, the one day I need information from the Colonel, HE'S NOT HERE!"

"Well, Brother, I told you we should have called ahead..."

"We were near Central so I thought I would just come...damn him.." Edward got up from the couch and grabbed his red coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk, just stay here."

"Ok, I guess I'll just clean my armor but you remembered what happened the last time you went walking alone?"

Ed looked past Alphonse trying to remember.

"No...but I won't do it again."

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER? You- HEY!"

Al yelled at his brother but he had already walked out. Edward walked outside, putting on his coat and wandered the street.

"I wonder what I did before...it's probably just some small thing Al got upset about..."

Edward walked the streets looking at every building. He tried to find something, a bookstore, anything to pass the time. Edward saw an automail tool shop and shuddered. That incident with Winry...Edward moved away quickly from the building when he felt something under his shoe.

"What the?" He picked up the object to see it was a colorful straw like container. He moved it to feel that it had something inside. A name was written on the side.

"Pixie Stick?" Edward had never seen it before. He felt the top of it and peeled the top off. He looked inside and saw colorful dust.

"What the heck is this?" He place some of it on his palm. He stared at it then looked around to see if someone was watching. He put his finger in it and licked the dust.

"Not bad...sweet.." He put the rest of what was in his palm and in the container in his mouth. "This is really good!"

Suddenly Ed's face brightened and a smile appeared on his face.

"I WANT MORE." His mind said. As he thought this, a little kid was leaving a candy store and he saw it.

"SUGAR!" Edward ran towards the kid who fought against him.

"LET GO OF MY CANDY!"

"I WANT MORE!GIMME DAMMIT!"

Edward grabbed the candy and quickly ate it. He saw the candy store the boy had left.

"THEY HAVE MORE. YOU WANT IT RIGHT?" Edward heard a voice in his mind and ran into the store. He slammed his fists on the counter.

"I WANT SUGAR!" The candy store owner stared at Edward, who had pixie dust all over his lips.

"Umm..you need money." Edward took off his red coat to look for money in the pockets, then for some bizarre reason took off his pants to look through the pockets too.

"Will this cover it?" He slammed his watch onto the counter.

"Sorry...cash only..."

"DAMMIT! They're doing this on purpose! Wait here for me my precious candy!"

He turned around and stood there ready to run but looked back and grabbed his watch.

"I'm gonna need this..." He ran out of the store and headed towards the military building where Al was. It seemed he didn't notice he was running around in only a sleeveless black shirt and his boxers with everyone staring at him...

Back in the room, Al was petting the black-spotted white cat he had picked up outside

"Brother, I know you told me we couldn't have a cat, but I found this poor little guy outside and I was wondering..." Al was rehearsing when he heard a tap on the window.

"Huh?" He heard the tap again and just as he got up he saw a round object go through the window with a loud crash.

"W-WHAT THE...?" Alphonse looked at the broken window, then at the State Alchemist watch that had crashed through the window.

"AAAAAAALLLLLLL!" Edward screamed from outside.

"I NEED MONEY!" Edward shouted to his brother on the second floor of the building. Al looked at his brother in his black shirt and boxers and knew something was wrong.

"Brother, you didn't...huh?" Al had looked away then leaned on the window to see that his brother had disappeared in a split second.

"Money money..." Edward was right behind him looking around the room.

"What the? But you were just...you were outside...how?" Al looked at his brother. He then remembered. ED'S SUITCASE. Al saw Ed had thought of the same thing. They both ran toward it.

"NOO!" Al jumped on the suitcase and stuck a hand out at his brother to stop.

"AL! I need the money!"

"NO YOU DON'T! You ate sugar didn't you?"

"Al get off..."

"But.."

"ME NEED MONEY!" Ed kicked straight upward and kicked Al's head off. He then pushed the rest of Al's body off.

"BROTHER!" Al quickly found his head and saw his brother rummage through the suitcase throwing everything around.

"Brother, you're only acting like this because you ate something sugary, it's bad for you."

"NO IT'S NOT! Mark TOLD me it's good!"

"M-mark? Who's that?"

"It's the voice in my head who told me to find money. He didn't have a name so I named him Mark. He said the cows don't want me to have sugar and they're bad. Those damn milk-producing bastards! I knew they were up to no good!" Edward glared at his brother.

"You're not with the cows are you?" Edward stepped closer looking straight at Al's eyes.

"N-no..."

"GOOD!" Edward smiled when he heard this. He felt something touch his leg. He looked down to see a cat looking up at him.

"OH! Brother...ummm...I was wondering...could I..."

"AHH! Perfect! A shield against the cows!" He picked up the cat and placed on his head.

"There, I'm ready to go! COME ON MARK!" Edward grabbed a bag from his suitcase and ran towards the window.

"AH! Don't ju---" Al tried to warn his brother they were on the second floor. He ran to the window to grab him just as Edward had opened the broken window and was on his way down. Edward landed smoothly and started to run with the cat still on his head.

"..." Al looked out the window stunned. He thought of the poor cat on Edward's head.

"I GOTTA GO AFTER HIM!" Al ran out the door to catch up with his sugar high brother.

* * *

**Al...hmm...the things he has to deal with...oh well. Hope you enjoyed the first part. Second chapter coming soon!**

**-tsukiflower**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I finally wrote chapter 2 of this...I was busy...(okay, I was writing extras...)with another fanfiction...well a bit short but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...oh and don't give Edward sugar...ever...**

* * *

Alphonse tried his best to catch up to his sugar high brother. At least when he lost sight of him, he could hear the cat on Ed's head meowing and followed the sound. Al ended up at a candy store and heard Ed shouting happily about getting more candy. He entered the store to see the owner accepting the bag of money. Edward had a pile of candy on top of his coat and folded it to make a bag.

"BROTHER! OUR MONEY!"

"LOOKEY AL! CANDY!"

"Please sir, my brother isn't himself right now, could we have our money back?"

"TRAITOR!"

"Sorry, no refunds."

"WHAT!" Alphonse looked angry at the owner as Edward hugged his candy-filled coat.

"Don't worry, Al. We got our money's worth. The rest is being shipped to the military building we're staying at!" Edward smiled and patted his coat/bag. "This is just for emergency. Like...right now!"

Ed reached in for a lollipop as Al grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"You used ALL our money...? ON CANDY?" Alphonse glared at his brother as he held his hand tightly.

"Huh?" Al looked at Ed begin to make a noise.

"A-are you crying?" Alphonse said surprised to see his brother whimper. Edward then looked up with a shocked look past Al.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?" Edward pointed past Al.

"WHAT!" Al looked back to see nothing and heard a noise behind him. He saw a large pillar where Ed had been and saw his hand was now stuck to it. Edward laughed as he ran away with his treasured bag of candy.

"He used alchemy to..." Al muttered angrily trying to pull his hand away but found the pillar was transmuted to part of his hand.

On another street in Central, Hawkeye and Mustang were returning from some military business.

"So Hawkeye, after we finish this and head home, would you like to grab some coffee?" Mustang smiled but didn't hear anything behind him but a gasp. Behind Hawkeye was Edward sniffing her hair.

"EDWARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hawkeye said surprised and mad moving her hand towards her gun.

"YOU! You smell nice today, Miss Hookeye!" Edward smiled and placed the lollipop he had in his mouth. Hawkeye stared at Edward with fury. Then she noticed that Edward had nothing but boxers and a black shirt on. And why was there a cat on his head? Edward frowned and reached into his coat/bag.

"I'm sorry Miss Hackeye...Here, please accept my gift!" Edward showed Hawkeye a ring pop.

"Umm...thank you?" Hawkeye stared confused at the gift. Edward then looked to her side and saw Mustang.

"AH! BASTARD COLONEL!" Edward yelled as he pointed at Mustang.

"WHAT?" Mustang stared at Edward. Edward then grabbed Hawkeye's hand and the ring pop.

"Miss Hazepie...you don't need that miniskirt loving bastard! You accepted my ring..would you..would you marry me?" Edward said as he placed the ring pop on Hawkeye's finger.

"WHAT?" Hawkeye shouted.

"YOU WHAT?" Mustang gasped.

* * *

**Uhh...chapter 3 coming soon! -runs away-**

**-tsukiflower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I finally wrote chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist..but I have this cat on my head!**

**Edward: Give me back my shield! -snatches cat-**

**Umm...enjoy the story...**

* * *

"Come with me, my bride and we will be the king and queen of sugar! Mark will be the best man!" Edward shouted as he held Hawkeye's hand. Mustang stood by horrified and very confused at who this Mark person was.

"Edward, if you don't let go of my hand, I'll be forced to take action." Hawkeye stared seriously at Edward. The cat on top of Edward meowed.

"What? I KNEW IT! My shield says you did something to Miss Blazekite and you're working with the cows!" Edward pointed at Mustang.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT EDWARD? What shield?" Mustang questioned. Edward pointed at the cat on his head.

"Miss Paylie you shouldn't stay with him! He doesn't want to be Fuhrer...You don't know what he really wants to be..." Edward whispered to Hawkeye.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Mustang looked away nervously.

"Colonel..." Hawkeye glared at Mustang.

"Edward..you.." Mustang was about to say something to Edward when a familiar voice was heard behind them.

"BROTHER!" Al had finally gotten his hand, actually, only some of his hand off the pillar and finally caught up to his brother.

"Huh?" Edward stared blankly at Al. "Who are you?"

"YOUR BROTHER! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Al yelled at Edward who was very confused.

"Sorry...I'm an only child...you must be confusing me..." Edward was explaining nonsense to Al when he stopped and stood still.

"Only child? Brother?" Al called to Edward as he looked up at Al with an interested look.

"Hmm...really?"

"Umm...brother?" Alphonse stared at his brother who was muttering to himself then looked at Al with wide eyes.

"NO WAY! I didn't think the legends were true!" Edward said with a wide smile.

"Huh?"

"You're the sugar fairy!"

"WHAT! NO I'M NOT!" Al waved his hands in front of him looking at his sugar-happy brother.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Edward grabbed Al's hand and smiled.

"They say you're made of pure sugar..." Ed smiled as he clapped and transmuted his automail arm into a blade.

"There...perfect." Ed smirked evilly at the blade then at Al.

"Brother...what are you going to do with that?" Al backed away from Ed. Edward lunged at Al who ran away as fast as he could.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME!" Al ran as Edward chased him.

"Come back! At least let me lick you!" Edward yelled carrying his candy bag chasing Al. Mustang and Hawkeye stared at the two. Hawkeye looked at the ring pop and gave it to Mustang.

"Let's go." Hawkeye walked towards headquarters. "Colonel!" Hawkeye called to Mustang who stood confused.

"Right..." Mustang followed Hawkeye.

Al had gone into an alley. It was already late at night and he couldn't see very well around him.

"I think I lost him..." Al sighed relieved though he knew he had to find a way to get Ed to calm down. As Al thought this, he heard a meow above him.

"Huh?" Al looked up to see a dark figure jump on him.

"AHH!"

"GOTCHA!" Ed fell on top of Al and raised his automail arm to hit Al.

"NOO!" Al was about to hit Edward on the head to stop him when he remembered the cat. He grabbed Ed's hand to stop him but he kept struggling.

"I just want a piece!" Ed moved his hand trying to free himself. Al tried to think of something to get Ed's attention away from him.

"Brother! Look! it's Candyland!" Al pointed to his side.

"Really? Where?" Ed looked to a simple wall as Al snatched the cat on his head and backed away.

"There! Now you have no shield against the cows!" Al yelled at Ed and let the cat run away.

"YOU BASTARD! I'm not safe now!" Edward ran off picking up his bag of candy. He climbed up a wall as Al chased him.

"Where'd he go?" Al looked around the streets and the buildings but didn't see Edward anywhere. While he was looking around, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Al said not really paying attention to the person.

"Al?" Alphonse heard the person and looked back.

"WINRY! What are you doing here?" Winry stared at Alphonse whose hand was partially gone.

"I wanted to come just as a surprise and to say I'm sorry for...my..behavior..when you guys came to visit last time..." Winry laughed nervously as Alphonse shuddered remembering what had happened.

"Oh! Winry! Please help me look for Brother! I can't find him and he ran off..." Alphonse pleaded.

"But Al, I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later."

"You don't understand he has a whole bag of candy with him...and he's already sugar high..." When Alphonse said this, Winry's face turned white.

"H-he's sugar high...AHHH!" Winry screamed running around in circles.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"WINRY CALM DOWN!"

"SIR COME BACK WITH THOSE!" A woman yelled running from a pet store after someone in a coat.

"EDWARD!" Winry gasped as she pointed at the person in the coat.

"This should be plenty of protection..." Edward said with another lollipop in his mouth and a coat with many pockets. Alphonse looked to see that something was moving in them and noticed two eyes staring at him from the top of Edward's head.

"A-are those...BROTHER WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL THOSE CATS?" Alphonse shouted at his brother who was covered in cats.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**-tsukiflower**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...I have a candy bar though -makes sure Edward isn't around-**

* * *

Alphonse stared at his brother covered in cats as a lady from the pet store caught up to him. 

"SIR! Give those back right now! And you have to pay for everything you did!" The lady yelled at Edward. Alphonse now noticed that Edward was soaking wet and a trail of water behind him led to the pet store.

"Brother, what did you do?"

"This boy got into the large aquarium we have and swam after the fish!"

"It's just they were so colorful, they looked like candy..."

"THEN HE GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH THE DOGS..."

"THEY WANTED TO TAKE MY CANDY AWAY AND CALLED ME SHORT!"

Suddenly there was a huge noise as the birds from the pet store flew away.

"Oh yeah..and I set the birds free 'cause Mark said they would fight the cows."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR ALL THIS OR I'M GOING TO CALL THE MILITARY!"

"But I already paid you." Edward pouted innocently.

"THIS? THIS ISN'T PAYMENT!" The woman shouted pointing at the licorice and gum she had in her hand.

"But it's good..." Edward said chewing a piece of bubble gum. The woman stepped towards Edward.

"That's it! You're coming with me." The woman reached to Edward's hand when she saw he grabbed something out of a pocket. He took out a cat and much to everyone (especially Alphonse's) horror, threw it towards the woman. The woman screamed as she grabbed the cat slipping on the trail of water but still holding on to the cat. Edward ran away as fast as he could still with his bag of candy and a coat full of cats.

"Wait, brother come back!" Alphonse and Winry chased after Edward who walked into an alley yet again but this time turned up with a dead end.

"Brother! I'm tired of running after you! Please just calm down and stop for a second!" Edward turned around to look at Alphonse when he saw Winry.

"NO! IT'S THE EVIL MILK WITCH! GET AWAY!" Edward cowered in fear as Winry face turned red with anger.

"W-WITCH?" Winry grabbed her wrench and threw it at Edward. Edward put his automail arm in front of him blocking the wrench. Winry stared in amazement for Edward had never been able to dodge her wrench.

"HAHA! You can't hurt me with my shield!" Edward laughed as the cats on him meowed. Alphonse and Winry stared and looked at each other nervously when suddenly, Edward's legs began to tremble.

"Oh really?" Winry smirked.

"Brother, are you ok?" Alphonse said nervously while Winry reached into her bag to for something.

"AHA!" Winry waved a bottle of milk in the air.

"NOO! NOT THAT!" Edward shouted. Winry placed a small bowl on the floor and poured the milk in it. The cats in Edward's coat came out staring the milk.

"COME AND GET IT!" The cat on Edward's head leaped off and the rest followed.

"NOO! COME BACK!" Edward cried looking at Winry who had a smirk on her face. Edward began to move but stumbled. The coat were he had the cats fell off and he dropped the bag of candy.

"Huh?" Alphonse looked at his brother who seemed to be having trouble standing up.

"You see, Alphonse, if sneaking past you with Edward to get all the candy in the kitchen before you got there when we were kids taught me anything, it's that eventually you have a sugar crash!" Winry pointed at Edward.

"Oh...WAIT YOU WHAT?" Alphonse looked at Winry who already was walking towards Edward. Edward saw her and ran towards the side of building and clapped his hands to make a ladder.

"N-no please don't hurt me!" Edward climbed up the ladder as Winry followed.

"EDWARD WAIT! You're going to get hurt! Come down!" Winry started to climb after him when he got dizzy and his hand slipped off the ladder.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse ran to get him but Edward fell on Winry.

"AHH! GET HIM OFF! HE'S ALL WET!" Winry smacked Edward with a wrench as she turned red.

"Mommy...my tummy hurts..." Edward said asleep on Winry until she pushed him off. Alphonse grabbed his brother and lifted him up.

"Ugh...well this incident could have gone worse..." Winry said. Suddenly Edward opened his eyes and grabbed Al's head.

"I think I'm gonna be--" Edward said before he threw up in it.

"EWWW!" Winry said in disgust.

"Sorry..." Edward apologized and moved the head towards Al.

"DON'T GIVE THAT TO ME AFTER DOING THAT!" Al hit his brother on the head and knocked him out.

Edward opened his eyes to see it was morning. He was in bed. He looked around to see a broken window and tried to get up but stumbled.

"Ugh...I don't feel well...what happened?" Edward sighed as he grabbed the bed to maintain balance.

"SO YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Alphonse stood next to his brother except his head was missing.

"What the? Al?"

"Now that you're awake you can clean my helmet!" Alphonse showed Edward the helmet as Edward covered his mouth in disgust.

"And maybe you should get to doing something with all this candy, huh? After all YOU PAID FOR IT!" Winry showed a chocolate bar to Edward who looked at the candy with disgust.

As Edward cleaned up the helmet and after hearing what had happened, he made sure to promise himself never to eat candy again for as long as he lived...although...that pixie stick there looked pretty good...

* * *

**Well, that's the end! Aww..always sad to end a story...but then again...only the story's over...** **hehe...**

**-tsukiflower**


	5. Extras

**It's kinda a tradition for me now..(ok so I've written only two fanfictions...) to write extras after a fanfiction. And this is no exception! I love writing these so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...maybe I can copyright the whole cat on the head thing though!**

**

* * *

**

**FIGHT**

Edward looked to Hawkeye's side and saw Mustang.

"AH! BASTARD COLONEL!" Edward pointed at Mustang. Mustang glared at him. Edward then took out a paper.

"LOOK! I DREW A PICTURE OF YOU!" Edward gave him the paper. Mustang stared confused at the paper.

"See..that little ugly thing in the corner IS YOU! And that REALLY TALL HANDSOME GUY stomping on him IS ME!" Edward smiled innocently at Mustang. Mustang proceeded to jump on him and two began to fight. A crowd soon began to form.

"HEY EVERYBODY STREET FIGHT! CAT ON HIS HEAD GUY VS SOME MILITARY GUY!" The crowd cheered watching the two fight as Alphonse stood next to Hawkeye. She sighed in frustration and looked at Alphonse.

"Want me to teach you how to fire a gun?" Hawkeye asked.

"Uh...sure!" Alphonse replied and the two walked off to waste time until the two guys stopped fighting.

**THE ANSWER IS...**

"So Miss Chalkfly...will you marry me?" Edward waited for Hawkeye's answer. Mustang stood by horrified and also waited for her answer. Riza looked down at Edward and smiled.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Hawkeye said happily.

"REALLY?" Edward face lit up as Mustang fell to the floor.

"WAIT...why?" Mustang cried.

"Because I've loved candy ever since I was little and Edward just looks so cute with that cat on his head!" Hawkeye giggled, a very unusual sight.

"THEN LET'S GO MY NEW BRIDE!" Edward picked Hawkeye up in his arms, which was strange because he was smaller than her. Edward ran away carrying Hawkeye while the cat on his head meowed. Meanwhile, Mustang stared into the distance shocked muttering something.

"MUST KILL EDWARD..."

**WHAT I WANT TO BE**

"Colonel, what do you really want to be?" Hawkeye asked suspiciously. Hawkeye and Alphonse leaned in to see what he had to say as Edward smirked.

"All right! The truth is...I want to be...A STRIPPER!" Mustang answered seriously.

"YOU WHAT?" Hawkeye gasped as Alphonse stood confused.

"IN FACT LET ME DO A DANCE FOR YOU!" Music began to play out of nowhere as Mustang began to take his uniform off.

"AHH! STOP!" Edward shouted and threw candy at him.

"But..." Mustang pouted holding his shirt.

"NO! JUST STOP. NOW." Hawkeye glared at Mustang. Alphonse just stood there disturbed as Edward shuddered at the image of Mustang stripping.

"AGH! MAKE IT STOP! IT WON'T GO AWAY!" Edward ran away with the cat on his head and the bag of candy as everyone stared at him.

**THE SUGAR FAIRY**

"Don't lie to me! I know you're really the sugar fairy!" Edward pointed at his confused brother.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Then why do you have wings?" Edward pointed to Alphonse's back where there really were wings.

"Uh...YOU'LL NEVER GET MY SUGAR!" Alphonse suddenly flew away with Edward running after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Edward screamed. Mustang took the ring pop from Hawkeye as she stared at Alphonse flying.

"That's unbelievable!" Mustang shouted before he put the ring pop in his mouth.

"Yeah..." Hawkeye shuddered.

"ED HAS A BROTHER?" Mustang said amazed with the ring pop in his mouth before Hawkeye snatched it from him and threw on the floor glaring at him.

**I OWN YOU**

"Edward, dammit, stop right now! Your running around is going to end here!" Winry yelled at Edward.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO EVIL MILK WITCH!" Edward shouted back.

"Oh yeah? WELL I OWN ONE FOURTH OF YOU YOU KNOW!" Winry pointed at Edward's automail limbs.

"Well, I don't see your name.." Edward said before he lifted his arm and saw the inscription "PROPERTY OF WINRY ROCKBELL HANDS OFF". Edward lifted his leg to see the same inscription. Winry smirked as Edward frowned.

"NO! DAMN YOU!"

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed them!**

**Mustang: -sad- No one liked my dancing...**

**Me: I'm sure...uh...Hawkeye...or Edward did!**

**Mustang: Really? Maybe I should do it again!**

**Hawkeye and Edward:-screaming in the background- NO!**

**-tsukiflower**


	6. Extras Part 2

**Hello! I shouldn't have but I did. I wrote more extras! Thank you to everyone for the reviews (especially the very..imaginative?...ones..-laughs-) Also thanks to those who enjoyed it but didn't review. So...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...if I could though I'd sell copies of Mustang's dancing to his fangirls...-shudders- okay maybe not... **

* * *

**THERAPY**

It had been a week since the sugar incident. Mustang was on his way to the military counselor, he opened the door to find Edward, Alphonse, and Hawkeye there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Edward shuddered at the thought of Mustang stripping again.

"It's back! Make it go away! Sugar will make it go away..." Edward fell on the floor and cried.

"Think happy thoughts Edward." The counselor said as she wrote down something.

"I just want my life back...I've been having nightmares since that happened!" Hawkeye said glaring at Mustang. He looked at Alphonse and saw he didn't say anything.

"Why are you here?"

"Nya?" Alphonse looked at Mustang, saw a butterfly near the window and chased after it on all fours.

"He received a mental shock from it and thinks he's a cat..." The counselor stated with no emotion in her voice.

"Hmm...maybe..." Mustang began to think out loud.

"Maybe my dance wasn't good enough! HAWKEYE! I'll be gone for the rest of the week practicing!" Mustang walked out of the room with Edward twitching on the floor, Alphonse meowing, and Hawkeye shocked by what Mustang had just said.

**ALL MINE**

"BROTHER!" Alphonse had caught up with his brother after chasing him for so long.

"Who are you?" Edward looked at his brother with a blank stare.

"I'm your brother!"

"No you're not. I KNOW YOU'RE THE SUGAR FAIRY!"

"IT'S ME, ALPHONSE! YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed to Edward. Edward looked at Al and his eyes widen.

"A-Al...? Right...I had a brother..."

"Yes! I'm your brother!" Alphonse sighed relieved that Edward was remembering him.

"My little brother...I LOVE YOU!" Edward hugged Al.

"Uh..." Mustang and Hawkeye stared at Edward who was acting very unusual.

"Let's go Al!"

"Umm...okay..." Alphonse walked with his brother still hugging him and muttering something.

"Hehe...now you're all mine sugar fairy..." Edward whispered with an evil smile.

**CREEPY**

"AHA!" Winry takes out a bottle of milk.

"NOO! Not that! MILK! EVIL!" Edward backs away from Winry.

"TAKE THAT!" Winry tosses the milk on Edward.

"NOO! I'm dying...why..." He screamed in pain and fell foward. The cats from the coat came out to drink the milk spilled on the floor.

"Finally...he stopped..." Winry put down the milk bottle. Winry and Alphonse stared at Edward who was lying still on the floor.

"Winry...he's not really dead is he?" Alphonse asked worried.

"Uh...of course not...you can't die from milk...right?" Winry slowly stepped forward, took out her wrench, and poked Edward with it. Edward laid perfectly still so she decided to get closer. Suddenly Winry screamed when Edward grabbed her leg.

"AHHH! LET GO! LET GO!" Winry hit Edward with the wrench until his hand fell back down. Alphonse watched as Winry tried to catch her breath.

"Umm...at least he's okay..." Alphonse said nervously to Winry.

**SOMETHING'S VERY WRONG**

Alphonse, Mustang, and Hawkeye stared at Edward who was yelling. They were still in the street and Edward was still sugar high. Hawkeye had said no to Edward, but he was now threatening Mustang.

"TASTE MY SHIELD!" Edward held the cat in his hands towards Mustang. Nothing happened except the cat meowed.

"Edward...what are you on?" Mustang asked the sugar high alchemist. Suddenly, a large oval shaped object appeared in the sky. Everyone looked up to see the flying objects with black-spotted white flags on them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mustang stared with everyone.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU! The cows are coming!" Edward pointed. He lifted the cat in his hands waving it around.

"WE HAVE SHIELDS YOU IDIOTS YOU CAN'T GET US!" Edward screamed. The cows in the flying objects looked down.

"Oh my god! They've got shields! Let's get the hell out of here!" The flying objects suddenly flew away until they were out of sight.

"E-edward saved us?" Everyone looked at Edward and the cat. They all stepped away from him afraid.

"That doesn't sound right..."

* * *

**Well...they were all very strange...hoped you enjoyed them!**

**Mustang: I don't trust cows anymore...**

**Alphonse: That poor kitty must've been traumatized by Brother...**

**Edward:-drinking a soda- What did I do?**

**Alphonse: Wait a second...doesn't soda have sugar?**

**Alphonse and Mustang look at each other.**

**Mustang: I'll hold him down!**

**Edward: What the hell are you two doing? Let go of me!**

**-tsukiflower**


	7. Extras Part 3

**Well...I wrote more extras! I love writing these! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...but I have proof that Al IS the sugar fairy!...well, not really.**

* * *

**HE WON'T GIVE UP**

Alphonse and Winry had heard that someone had spotted a short blonde with a cat on his head enter a pet store. Al knew it had to be Edward. They went inside looking around to see if he was still around. Of course, Al got distracted by the kittens.

"Wow! They're so cute!" Al petted one after the other and decided it wouldn't hurt to see the dogs too. Al came to a small doghouse in one of the aisles. He heard a small bark from inside it and bent down. He tried to make out a dog's figure in the darkness inside.

"Come here, doggy..." Al called. He waited for a few seconds then saw a automail arm come straight at his head.

"WHAT THE? BROTHER?" Al cried looking for his head.

"Gotcha sugar fairy!" Edward grabbed his brother's head, tied his body up, and dragged him out the store.

"Brother, let me go! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Al screamed but no one came. Meanwhile, Winry had wandered away from the pet store to the automail shop next door.

**MY SPECIAL ABILITY**

The cat on Edward's head meowed and Edward glared at Mustang.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Miss Rocklie!" Edward pointed at the confused Colonel next to Hawkeye.

"WHAT?" Mustang shouted. "What did I do?"

"My shield says you took photos of her when she was changing in the military locker room!" Edward shouted. Hawkeye glared fiercely at Mustang.

"You're going to pay right now! ELRIC POWER!" Edward shouted. Mustang looked at Edward dumbfounded.

"What the heck is Elric Power?" Mustang asked before he felt a hard kick on his leg.

"That's Elric power!" Edward smiled and ran off blowing a kiss to Hawkeye.

"I'll come back for you my bride! He won't hurt you now!"

While Mustang held his knee in pain, Hawkeye aimed a gun to him.

"Now tell me, why did you took photos of me and how does Edward knows this?"

**MR. & MRS. ELRIC?**

Edward woke up with a terrible headache. He lifted himself up on the bed and noticed someone next to him. A woman...no, more than that, a familiar one.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye? What the hell is she doing in my bed?" Edward turned red and backed away from the sleeping woman. Then Edward saw a furry tail come down near his face.

"W-what the? A CAT?" Edward grabbed the cat and held it in his hands.

"So you're finally awake..." Alphonse sat by the bed.

"Al! What happened last night? I-I DIDN'T?" Edward was about to ask something pointing to Hawkeye and noticed two rings on his finger.

"N-no! You and her ate candy until you passed out in bed after the wedding.

"WEDDING? What wedding?" Edward was starting to turn pale.

"You got married to Hawkeye, remember?" Alphonse told his brother who was about to faint.

"W-why do I have two rings though?" Edward asked in a small voice.

"Oh yeah...then for some reason you married the cat too." Alphonse said chuckling a bit. Edward stared at the cat in his hands.

"I MARRIED A CAT?" Edward looked at the cat not believing what he had just heard.

"Oh. Winry says she's coming soon. She sounded pretty mad." Alphonse told his brother. Edward was already out of the bed and packing up all his things.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Al. I'm going to run from town before I get killed by Winry. BYE!" Edward ran out the door with his brother following him.

"Wait! You can't just leave your wife and cat bride too!" Al chased after his brother as people in the building stared.

**DEJAVU**

It had been a while since the sugar incident. Alphonse had his body back, but was in search of his brother. He had also lost his memory and so did not remember the horrible sugar high his brother had gone through. Al was picking up his brother's things at the military building room they had stayed at the night of the incident. As Al looked around, he reached under the bed to pick up a strange object.

"What is this? Pixie Stick?" Al looked at the object with curiosity.

"It must be candy..or something like it...come to think of it when we were little, Brother and Winry would always get to any candy before me..." Al remembered trying to calm down the sugar high duo. Al peeled off the top and decided to try it.

"This is good!" Al smiled and suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"YOU WANT MORE RIGHT?" Al heard a voice in his head and jumped back.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Al yelled at the voice.

"I'm a good friend of your brother. My name is Mark! Please to meet you!"

* * *

**History repeats itself...Hope you enjoyed those! **

**Al enters the automail shop Winry is in after escaping his sugar high brother.**

**Winry:-turns from staring at the automail- OH MY GOD! Al, what happened to you?**

**Al has scratch marks all over his armor.**

**Al: I called for help...why didn't you come...? -starts whimpering-**

**Winry: I'm...sorry? -tries to comfort the traumatized Al-**

**-tsukiflower**


	8. Extras Part 4

**I decided to make some last few extras! I really loved writing this fanfiction and the extras...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I had a lollipop, but it mysteriously disappeared...-looks around- **

* * *

**CONTROL**

"Brother! Please stop running, I'm tired of chasing after you!" Alphonse shouted to Edward. Al and Winry stood in front of the sugar high Edward. Edward stepped forward in front of Alphonse and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Look at the kitty, Al. You don't want to make the kitty unhappy, do you?" Edward said as Alphonse stared at the cat on Edward's head.

"N-no..."

"You want to make the kitty happy! Right?" Edward smiled as Alphonse nodded.

"Then bring me lots of candy and destroy all the milk bottles you see!"

"YES KITTY!" Alphonse ran off as quick as possible.

"Wait! Come back, Al! It's a trick!" Winry yelled, while Edward laughed evilly.

**HE'S BACK...**

"Finally...after six months of therapy, I can finally get back to normal." Edward sighed entering Central headquarters.

"Although, it wasn't so bad being a cat..." Alphonse whispered.

"What are you talking about? You kept escaping from our room every time I took my eyes of you! People are going to be even more freaked out of an empty suit of armor walking like a cat!" Edward shouted. Suddenly a door burst open and out came Mustang.

"Hey Edward! You're back, too? Great! I can show you how great my dance is now!" Mustang smiled and dragged the two into a room before they could escape. Mustang got out a radio and music began to play as Edward and Alphonse screamed.

"Not again dammit!" Edward shouted, while Mustang kept stripping. Edward headed for the door but suddenly Major Armstrong came in.

"What's this? Showing off your muscles? Allow me to join you!" Armstrong took off his shirt. Edward backed away into a corner and started rocking back and forth, while Alphonse did the same.

"Make it go away...sugar..." Edward muttered.

"Meeooww..." Alphonse cried.

**SUGAR AND AL DON'T MIX EITHER**

After eating the pixie stick that Edward had left in the room after the incident, Alphonse heard Mark and chaos began. Winry was outside the building when Alphonse came running up to her.

"Behold my shield!" Al shouted as pointing at the trash can lids he had tied to himself. On the top of his head was, of course, a cat.

"I've improved it to protect me against the enemies of kitties everywhere!" Alphonse laughed as Winry stared at him confused.

"I didn't know you could get sugar high too...WE'RE DEFINITELY ALL GOING TO DIE!" Winry ran around in circles. She stopped when she noticed Al had disappeared.

"Al? Where are you?" Winry worried. In the real world, Edward looked out the window of the building he was staying at.

"I wonder about Al..is he ok? Is he happy?" Edward sighed when he suddenly heard police sirens.

"You'll never catch me! I'm the great sugar KING!" Alphonse shouted passing by the window still wearing his "shield" with a bag full of candy he stole. Edward stared shocked as the police cars chased him.

"...I don't how he got here but dammit, I know I'm gonna get blamed for this." Edward said frustrated and left to find his sugar high little brother.

**THE LEGEND**

It is said that on nights with full moons, you can hear the meows of the cat on his head as he searches for sugar. He'll do anything to get some...even kill...

"Dammit, Al!" Edward turned on the lights of the room where Alphonse was telling the story to the children of military soldiers who had come to visit as he held a flashlight to his face.

"I-it's the kitty on his head sugar monster!" A little girl in the group shouted, while they all hid behind Alphonse in fear.

"Sorry, Brother. They wanted to hear a scary story and that was all I could think about!" Alphonse apologized. Edward sighed.

"Great...I make an idiot out of myself sugar high and now children will be afraid of me too!" Edward walked off into the hall angry.

"That was scary..." The same little girl said.

"Yeah...he was awfully small for a monster though..." A boy said as the group walked out the room. Edward stood beside the door glaring.

"S-small?" Edward smiled evilly as he chased Al and the kids.

"Brother, please stop!"

* * *

**That's all! Thank you for reading them!**

**-tsukiflower**


End file.
